Angels And Demons
by Chunkles40
Summary: Sequel to 'The Aftermath Of Lying' MerDerCentric, an event changes the lives of the SGH team. As Usual.
1. Party Suprise

**Angels And Demons**

**So, this is the sequel to The Aftermath Of Lying. Now Meredith has a child she needs to look after, Cristina and Burke are married, Callie and George aren't- they called off the wedding. Hannah (Izzie's daughter) went to live with her Grandma, and promised to keep intouch until she was old enough to know the truth about her adoption. An event changes the lives of those at SGH.**

**Chapter 1: Party Suprise.**

Ellie Mae was now one years old. She was up and running like any normal kid, she had a loving mother and father, a great home, and to top it all off the best 'uncles' and 'aunties' she could ask for. Cristina and Izzie adored her, for some reason, the arrival of a baby managed to soften Cristina dramatically, but she was still able to maintain her hardcore personality for the OR. Izzie was still all gooey and warmed up inside when it came to children, but she had developed the role of 'cook' for her, as Meredith didn't know an ice cream scoop from a spatula. Alex made sure she would grow up to be a tough-cookie, together he and Ellie Mae stayed up on Sunday nights to watch the wrestling -much to Derek's disapproval, but he knew how much it meant to Alex. Meredith had agreed with George that he could take her turkey-hunting when she was older, but for now, he had the warm job of spoiling her with toys, gushing over her like a girl.

Meredith and Derek were at home, while the other Interns and Ellie Mae were out somewhere, while the proud parents arranged the party. The balloons were all pinned around the house, the food -which Izzie had made before leaving- was placed along the counters and table, the presents were neatly arranged on the living room floor, the music was playing lightly until the guests and birthday girl arrived. Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. ''You okay?'' He asked, knowing full well what today was.

''Yeah, im fine. I have to be.'' She smiled weakly, and turned around in his arms to hug him. ''I can't keep living in the past. What happened, happened. I'm fine. And i'm sure Morgan is looking down on us now, also celebrating Ellie's birthday.'' She leaned in for a kiss, brushing her lips against his, and pulled away. ''I need to get ready.'' Derek's eyes widened, more so with fear, than his dirty imagination. ''Derek. Seriously. I'll be ok.'' The doorbell rang and pulled them from their concentration.

''I'll get it. It's probably the cake.'' Derek headed towards the door, while Meredith climbed the stairs, two at a time. She ran into the bathroom, and hovered over the toilet seat, ready to empty the contents of her stomach. _What are you so worried about? That was last year, you're nowhere near the docks now, you haven't been on a boat for a year! Pull yourself together Meredith! You have to be strong! _She told herself. She shakily stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, her eyes were wide and colourless. Reluctantly, she turned the bathtub taps on. _Get a grip! You are a surgical intern! Water does not scare you! _She ran into her bedroom, and pulled out her new grey top with blue stripes, and her new Levis jeans, and headed back to the bathroom. She turned the taps off and looked around to see Derek peeking through the door at her. She squinted her eyes and pulled the door open fiercly. ''Seriously? Seriously! Stop watching me! I don't need you watching me!''

''Meredith, i just--''

''Think i'm gonna drown myself? I can save myself Derek, i don't need protecting.''

''I'm just worried thats all.''

Meredith pulled him into an embrace, drawing circles on his back with her finger comfortingly. ''I know, but we have to deal with this sooner or later. We agreed, no more ferryboats, no more docks, we'll find a new hobby. Now go on. I need to take a bath.''

''I could join you...'' Derek raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. She pushed him lightly out of the door.

''Go away, _McDirty_.'' She teased, locking the door behind her.

---

Ellie Mae and the guests were all in the house, gushing over her smiles and laughter, Izzie was holding her while Alex played peekaboo sitting on the floor. Preston wrapped a comforting arm around Cristina, both knowing what they had missed out on. Meredith kissed Derek on the cheek as he stared, mesmerized by Alex's recent change of personality. ''I'll be back in a minute, i have to check on something.'' Meredith ran upstairs, and pulled a small box out from under the bed, scurrying into the bathroom.

---

Izzie passed Ellie Mae over to Cristina, who started tickling her chin playfully, laughing everytime Ellie Mae did.

''You make the perfect family, Derek.'' Preston appeared next to him, sipping on his glass of Chardonnay.

''Yeah..You guys help though.'' He laughed.

''Where's Meredith?''

''I dunno, she went upstairs about ten minutes ago.'' Dread washed over Derek, he darted up the stairs, and knocked on the bathroom door frantically. ''Meredith? Mer, are you okay?'' He heard the muffled sound of crying from behind the door.

''Yeah..I'm, I'm fine.'' She appeared in the doorway, holding something in her hand.

''Mer?''

''Derek.'' She stopped him, and stared down at the object in her hands. A long the top, two green smiley faces appeared. ''Im pregnant.''

---x---

**Yeah, that was probably kind of obvious. But I need this part, to get to my eventual storyline, otherwise the story won't make sense...Lol. Anywho, R&R as always, please!! TY!**


	2. On The Run

**Angels And Demons**

**So, this is the sequel to The Aftermath Of Lying. Now Meredith has a child she needs to look after, Cristina and Burke are married, Callie and George aren't- they called off the wedding. Hannah (Izzie's daughter) went to live with her Grandma, and promised to keep intouch until she was old enough to know the truth about her adoption. An event changes the lives of those at SGH.**

**Chapter 1: On The Run.**

Finally, they were free. The blue barriers had disappeared, and they were now on the run. They had managed to pick the lock on their playpen, somehow. Geniuses. Thats what they were. Roughly three and four years old and already mastering escape routes. Ellie Mae lead the team, the oldest of the pair. Running around the sofa, headed towards the kitchen door, her sister, Sara Louise close in tow. But something stopped them. A large foot appeared from nowhere, then a second. Derek squatted in front of them, growling happily at them. The girls screamed with excitement, their faces glowing with smiles, turning in the opposite direction to run away. Woddling along, Sarah Louise -Sarah for short- giggled as she followed, eyes wide with delight, but again, their journey was short lived, when another pair of giantic, leaning legs stopped them from escaping into the foyer. Alex roared, raising his hands above his head, ready to begin the tickling torture. Ellie turned on her heel, ready to back-track her steps, she bumped into Sara, both in confusion on what to do. Sara moved out the way, turning round in circles, but it was too late, she had been captured, by the shortest of men, George. Seconds later, she watched as her sister, too, was scooped up, into the arms of Preston. Standing infront of them, was their heroin, their Godess, Meredith Grey. Their mother. ''Mommy!'' Ellie Mae yelled, jumping down out of Preston's arms, pounding towards her mothers legs. Sarah waved her arms over to Meredith, hoping to grab her attention. Meredith grabbed her, hugging her tightly, while stroking Ellie's head. The two energetic children hadn't even noticed their 'aunties' come in too. Meredith placed Sarah next to Ellie, and together they headed over to Izzie and Cristina, while Meredith wrapped her arm around Derek's neck, kissing his cheek. ''Having fun?'' She asked, removing the plastic policmans hat from his head. ''You have paint in your hair.'' She told him, strolling into the kitchen.

''Yeah, i thought i did.'' He replied, following her. ''What did you get nice?''

''Just some new shoes, seems as they buried my other ones in the garden. I also found these..'' She said, pulling out a princess outfit, and a fairy outfit from a box. ''For the easter fair at the nursery.'' Derek embraced her in his large muscular arms, kissing her lis softly.

''They're beautiful. Both of them. Complete angels.''

''Demon's at times.''

''Aww, they're not. Just...Energetic, they get hyper from air.''

''They get hyper from you. And Alex. And George, and Preston, and Cristina, and Izzie.''

''And you.'' A large scream swam through the house, Meredith and Derek exchanged terrified looks, and dashed into the living room, only to see Alex holding Ellie Mae by her legs, upside down, her long brown locks sweeping along the sofa cushions, her grin from ear to ear. Everyone laughed. As Alex put her down, she pouced on him, he fell to the floor, pretending to be hurt. Ellie lifted his leg slightly -although Alex was doing most of it- while Sarah climbed on his chest. ''1..2..3..Ding ding ding!'' She yelled, Ellie joined her younger sister, jumping up and down on Alex, who had now rolled over onto his back.

''Complete angels?'' Meredith asked.

---x---

**I thought we cpuld al use a bit of family fluff, and i just really love Alex as a big brother to these kids! It's so darn cute!!! Things will take a dramatic turn eventually...I know i missed out the whole pregnanct part with Mer, but i'm not good on that lot. I may do flashbacks of it, if you want. R&R, ty!!**


End file.
